


just two guys, doing crime and making out

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crime, Kissing, M/M, it's crime time ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Together, they drink.And together, Graves knows, they will triumph.-Written for the prompt: Can you write a little about Twisted Fate and Graves before the betrayal and stuff (I ship those two, but I'm happy even with a non-romantic fic).





	just two guys, doing crime and making out

“It’s been wonderful doing business with you, gentlemen,” the stuffy old man says with a flourish, rising from his seat and straightening his back.

“And with you, sir,” replies Twisted Fate, his Noxian accent still perfectly in place. Graves’ breathing is even, but his heart is pounding as fast as it was on his very first con. He gives a steady nod, standing to shake the broker’s hand. “We’ll be in touch.”

The man tips his hat, and he and the rest of his little posse exit the room. A few moments later, Twisted Fate lets out a sharp hiss of satisfaction, turning to his partner with gleaming eyes.

It’d be another couple days until the Noxian business man finds his bank accounts dry, and by then, Graves and Twisted Fate would be well out of state. So much had been weighing on this meeting, and everything had run according to plan.

They would be rolling in gold for the next year.

The grin that Twisted Fate has is satisfied, cat-like. It’s handsome on him, Graves thinks, and he lets out a steady breath. He doesn’t think twice when he pins the other man to the wall—adrenaline still pulsing through his body. Twisted Fate doesn’t resist.

Their kiss is hot and heavy—rushed and without grace. It’s nothing like kissing a girl, Graves thinks absently, nothing at all. Twisted Fate is broad, muscular, and confident. His lips are rough and chapped, and the hands on his chest are wide.

They stand, embracing, as equals, and the small noises that Twisted Fate makes has Graves feeling like he’s falling.

They pull away from each other breathing heavily, and Graves looks at Twisted Fate with a lopsided grin. The dealer’s eyes are shining—alight with victory, satisfaction, and something akin to wonder.

And for once, everything in Graves’ life feels perfect.

“Want a drink?” Twisted Fate asks, sliding around Graves to pour himself a glass. His voice is rough, no longer carrying the distinctive Noxian lilt. Graves nods, feeling his earlier rush of adrenaline begin its slow withdrawal from his body. Both of their faces are flushed.

“To us, Malcom,” Twisted Fate finally says, slinging his arm around Graves’ shoulders and holding up his drink. Graves lifts his own, and their glasses collide with a solid clink.

“To us, Fate,” Graves replies softly, and easy grin sliding across his face. “To us, and to whatever greatness lies ahead.”

Together, they drink.

And together, Graves knows, they will triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first ships in this fandom haha. The fic itself is pretty rough but it brings back memories. This was written in 2014, before the Bilgewater lore reworks. 
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
